


Your place, My place

by Marie_Matthews



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Twins, Arranged Marriage, Background Relationships, Crossdressing, Cute, Dodo - Freeform, Funny, M/M, Minji - Freeform, Relationship(s), Wedding Night, namjoon - Freeform, wonho - Freeform, yeojoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Matthews/pseuds/Marie_Matthews
Summary: ❝Now, can I eat my baby or not?❞• Card A •↳ Prompt: Arranged Marriage.-| #ShowKi_Master_Bingo_Challenge





	Your place, My place

He probably should have known, that something was wrong the moment he met her in the kitchen in the dark.

"What are you doing?" Practically whisper. He was still asleep, almost lost in his own house and just left his bed for something to soothe the neck of his throat.

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask that question?" Full of authority and with an air of superiority, her older sister stood on the other side of the counter with her hair perfectly arranged "A nightmare, little brother?"

He growled under his breath, twisting his lips and scratching his stomach from under his yellow shirt. She didn't mean to bother him with her question, in fact it was the perfect and haughty tone that put Kihyun on the defensive; they were brothers, twins and born a couple of minutes apart.... However, that didn't take away from the fact that he was below her in the food chain.

"It's nothing, just a dream." Kihyun said:  **"** One who has been repeating night, after night for the last weeks **"** would have added but omitted the details of the matter. "Hum, I just came for a little water..."

Yeojoo kept her sharp eyes on his brother as if it were a prey for her nocturnal hunting. Without moving from her place, she wait patiently for the boy to quench his thirst and wash the used glass. Clearly uncomfortable, Kihyun released a **"** Good night **"** with the intention of returning to his bed and forgetting the painful encounter with his sister, but Yeojoo acted by prompting when his back was away from her sight. Her thin fingers clung to the younger's wrist and with a calculating tone said:

"You know I love you, right?" They were never really affectionate with each other, public or private demonstrations of love between them was something strange or almost impossible to witness.

"What are you talking about?" He felt distrustful and a little scared after see the determination in her eyes.

"I'm asking, do you know that I love you, right?" She repeated, tightening her grip unconsciously. Yeojoo pulled his body forward, to have him face to face and with their noses about to touch, she said: "I know I never show it but I love you, you are my little brother and that will never change. The question is, do you know? Do you think—?"

"Ugh! It's fine, it's fine. I know, you love me, thank you. Can we leave this conversation? It's... uncomfortable." He interrupted by letting go of everything with a single breath of air. The last part was difficult for him to pronounce, especially when he saw how bewildered she was.

_< < Did I hurt—? Not impossible. It's her… >>_

"I see... I'm sorry for the inconvenience." The girl recovered her manners. Her hands were placed on top of each other and she sighed with downcast eyes. The lady looked hurt but it took a few seconds to return to her cold expression. "You can go back to sleep, I hope you don't have any major problems."

Kihyun stared at her. A good brother would have asked: **"** Is there something you want to tell me? **"** , but this wasn't the case. The boy nodded, dragged his feet back and saw the wall clock, discovering a small detail.

"Am... Happy birthday?" Officially it was the date of their birth, November 22nd.

Yeojoo released a lovely **"** Oh! **"** and looked at his uncomfortable brother. It was strange that they had stayed together —sharing the same physical space and completely alone— for more than five minutes.... And she decided to take advantage of the rarity of the occasion. With the aim in front, the girl approached his brother to give him a vision he would never forget: a shy but sincere smile and what seemed to be a slight touch of blush on her cheeks.

"Happy birthday Ki... Kihyunnie?" The nickname had a strange taste on the tip of her tongue, maybe even a bit rancid but she savored the moment before storing it in her memory. Finally, Yeojoo leaned down to leave a kiss on his cheek, feeling the boy's smooth skin.

Before the younger could react, her older sister slipped away like a child into her bedroom. He heard the door close and Kihyun was left speechless by the particular behavior of his sister that night.... Confused, he returned to his bed and tried to fall asleep although it was an impossible task: he was still thinking about that repetitive dream, that child, his sister and that unusual whisper that was still echoing in his head.

_I'm Sorry…_

* * *

The next morning was chaos, one impossible to ignore.

Kihyun tried to cover his ears with a thick pillow, but in the same way he continued to listen to the scandal that his mother was mounting. He couldn't make out the words, but the noises were so intense that the boy knew that the woman was a beast... and he didn't want to add fuel to the fire.

 **「** _Anyway, what was better?_ **」**

No matter how much he rolled on his mattress, it was decided that Kihyun would get up that morning at six with three in the morning. Grunted, sitting on his bed and scrubbing his tired eyes. Sure he was a disaster and just to check his theory, the younger takes his cell phone to take a picture and inspect his image: some faint dark spots under his eyes, dry lips and his skin looked paler than usual.

 **「** _Well, he certainly had someone to blame for it_. **」**

Even awake he couldn't stop thinking about it. The screen of his mobile marked November 22, 06:06. His eyes traveled to the calendar on his desk, even without his glasses could see the black spot on the number of two digits... Yoo took his pillow and yelled with all his strength to remove the discomfort that was installed on his chest. He closed his eyes, feeling the pain in his throat and a couple of tears were born from his brown eyes when he saw that sweet child of his childhood.

He clung to the cushion, releasing his tears now that the frustration had been left behind. Today was his birthday, today he was sweet eighteen and today was the most miserable day of his life... Lamenting for life, in a bed, surrounded by handkerchiefs and ice cream sounded fantastic but his mother had other plans when she entered in his room, almost bursting the door in the process.

" **Have you seen your sister!?** " She shouted losing her refined aesthetic.

"..." Normally Kihyun would have been sarcastic, not even his own mother had touch... that is, he was on the verge of drowning in tears and biting his pillow but the woman could only ask for her progenitor. " **No**."

" **How c—!?** "

"I haven't seen her since last night, okay?" He stopped his mother from continuing, and he was ready to look for space free of dramas.

"Since last night... **Last night when!?** " The woman pulled his arm to keep him in place. "You mean dinner or—?"

" **I just got up and saw her! It was like** … three? **I don't even know, don't pay attention!** " He was so exasperated that he also raised his tone of voice knowing that it could bring him problems, he didn't have that kind of rights in this house. " **I'm sorry, okay? Now** , can I go to the bathroom or—?"

"Your sister disappeared." She admitted clearing her throat and shooing a signal to the two maids who were waiting for new instructions. "I don't know where she is, she doesn't answer her cell phone and I cannot locate her... by any means."

"Oh great." Yoo cursed under his breath, now he understood many things: such as Yeojoo's senseless behavior in the kitchen or the motive behind his mother's hysteria. "I'm sorry... She really didn't say anything. She only apologized but I didn't imagine that... Sorry, eomma."

The woman felt her heart stop. She had always been of the hard-hand type, and perhaps little demonstrative in comparison with other mothers but... she loved her children. They were their babies, both were. She knew that part of her unstable character was rooted because of her status but that was no excuse not to cradle his little one, now that he needed it. The lady attracted his body, kissed his cinnamon hair and apologized:

"Sorry, I didn't want to scream love. It's just... You know."

"The date, I know. Today is a special day, isn't it?"

It wasn't only the twins' birthday but Yeojoo's wedding. It was something that came from family —an agreement that his great-great-grandfather made or something like that according to Kihyun— that was maintained over the years, a promise established between the generations of the Yoo and Son family. They had to marry to maintain the purity of the lineage, and since their sister was the best option...

"What are you thinking, honey? Can you think of any idea where your sister may be?"

Kihyun rolled his eyes before separating from the woman, he was holding the verbal acid that was accumulating in his throat now that he was thinking about Yeojoo's wedding with Hyunwoo... Son Hyunwoo, his first love and the boy he never stopped dreaming about days ago.

"No. If I think of something, I'll let you know."

The boy left his own room, leaving his mother behind and headed for the bathroom of the guest room. There he would have the privacy with which he dreamed so much, frankly the younger hoped that this day would pass quickly and he had the idea of going out with his friends for a while; Minhyuk, Jooheon and Changkyun would be his remedy for this bad drink. Kihyun soaked himself in the warm water, remembering the idyllic moment in which he fell in love with his sister's future husband... It was inevitable, he was just a child. A stupid six-year-old child who couldn't resist a scare of the rich kid bastard that had as a neighbor; likewise, to his good fortune, Hyunwoo was there for him. Being several years older, the alpha offered to accompany him home, took him by the hand and—

" **Kihyun, I need you here, now!** "

_< < Ugh! Seriously, mom!? >>_

" **Are you listening to me!?** "

" **I'm going!** " Yes, he definitely needed this day to end.

* * *

Yoo was beginning to curse having left his bed, the house and having agreed to accompany his mother in search of the runaway bride...

 **「** _Too bad it was all a trap_. **」**

Kihyun only knew it until he was dragged into the ceremony room, with a towel over his head and his mother pushing his head down while her free hand covered the mouth of the boy so no one was looking in their direction. Upon entering the room assigned to the bride, Kihyun was not surprised to see the two friends of her older sister: Minji and Dodo would be responsible for helping her prepare for her walk to the altar.

However when his mother pronounced those words:

"Prepare him, is the only way to earn some time." Ordered the girls as if they were her slaves.

" **Mom!?** "

Behind him he heard a lively **"** It could work **"** by the short hair chestnut. Yoo didn't manage to discuss the plan and was thrown into the wolf's mouth: two pairs of female hands made sure to keep him in place, arresting him to the dressing table and Dodo kept her hands on the boy's delicate shoulders just to make sure he didn't try escape while Minji was looking for some makeup.

Kihyun argued, cursed and even covered himself from all the unnecessary attention... this was the moment of his sister, she who always snatched everything he wanted, even the man of his dreams and—

" **Why me!? Why should I cover her!?** " Exploded furiously surprised the two girls who stepped back scared. " **She always—!** She…! And I-I..."

He couldn't make his words clear, the omega had so much to say that wasn't even sure he knew what would be a good place to start. Kihyun end up letting himself be carried away by his emotional state, crying and biting his lip to silence his cry; this was an old story, living in the shadow of his older sister and being the replacement if needed. Kihyun was just another peon on the board of the Yoo family, one who rarely occupied center stage.

"...Kihyunnie." Minji fell to her knees and hugged the child as if it were her own family; she had seen him grow up and become a wonderful young man, hiding behind a shy personality and not letting his full potential out. "I'm sorry. I'm very sorry about this but... it's my best friend."

The chestnut felt the heaviness of her words, it was not easy to accept: it was not easy to admit that she was using Kihyun as a bait while Yeojoo escaped the inevitable wedding plans, someone had to fill that place and unfortunately the omega was the only one that fit that role.

"I'm so sorry." Her delicate hands removed those crystalline drops from his face. She smiled kindly and with some guilt, but Minji needed to remove that from her chest and perhaps also, that would help to lighten the emotional burden that was undergoing Kihyun. "Remember Namjoon?"

He nodded to his question, he was Hyunwoo's cousin... Yoo wasn't sure how close they were but knew of the kinship, although Namjoon was not the direct successor of the company of Hyunwoo's grandfather.

"Well…"

" **Are you really going to tell him the truth!?** The brat is about to wet his pants for the wedding and **you plan to tell him the truth so he can runs into his mama's arms!?** " Dodo had always have a... _warm_ personality.

"He will not! Kihyunnie is a good boy and he will be a good brother!"

_< < More pressure, thanks. >>_

The male thought sarcastically as he covered his ears since two sharp feminine voices rising above his head to stun his senses. Thank God, this didn't last more than a few minutes as Minji took her friend off.

"Why don't you finish fixing everything? You don't have to look for the dress—?"

" **Wonho is on the way!** okay?"

"Well, then go outside and **wait for him!** " Minji added a shy **"** And don't say anything. We don't want him to see Kihyunnie **"** but she regretted her good behavior when she got such an unpleasant response.

" **Do you think I'm stupid!?** Hoseok could not lie to save his own ass, **you damn idiot!** "

The door slammed and both shared a prayer of condolence for that poor soul named Shin Hoseok. Kihyun knew him as Dodo's official boyfriend —they had been together for four years— although he had no chance to chat with him.

"Look, Kihyunnie." Minji pulled his face, to focus on her. This was important, she needed the child to understand what she was referring to so that there were no misunderstandings among the twins. "Yeojoo fell in love with Namjoon... Just happened, very much in spite of herself she couldn't stop it and before she was conscious things marched between them."

Minji explained that the first time they saw each other was when Yeojoo attended a family lunch on Hyunwoo's arm, they didn't even exchange anything more than a greeting but she felt something different when she was next to Namjoon. The next time was while waiting for her fiancé, Namjoon was alpha as well as Hyunwoo and her, so when he sat down next to her to keep her company, she didn't think it was something strange... More words, an occasional encounter and the secret dates were not long in coming; it was a matter of time before they tasted the forbidden fruit and begged for more.

"She talked to me last night. Told me that she wanted to get away and that all she needed was time to take the plane together... That once outside, no one would be able to separate them and..." Minji lowered her head ashamed. The girl couldn't hold the look of the child he was about to hand over and with a lump in her throat she apologized: "I-It's my best friend... and when she asked for help I... I'm sorry but I couldn't say no."

They exchanged roles, Kihyun consoled the girl and assured her that he didn't hold grudges against her. They embraced as he so often dreamed of doing with his own sister, he always thought that it would feel uncomfortable at first but that it would eventually go away... The omega closed his eyes, remembering the last weeks at her side. Was he a bad brother? Was there so little trust and love between them that she fled for fear of being sabotaged? He stifled a bitter laugh in the girl's short hair, now that he thought about it carefully his sister seemed to have been trying...

 **「** _Approach him. Be more... siblings_. **」**

"Kihyunnie?" She asked.

"... D-Do... do you think it works?" It's not like he's eager to replace his sister, but now felt he owed it to her. She endured all the pressure of perfection, of being the face of the Yoo family in the next generation and never complained or tried to change places with her younger brother: "I-I'm... I'm not alpha."

His voice sounded ashamed, as if he had said blasphemy and feared being caught by his parents. Even if there were two drops of water, there were details that differentiated them... the clearest was the difference between alpha and omega. The functioning of each of the species was something everyone knew: the attitude that one projected when walking, the pheromones and those aromas that made your person unique...

_< < God there is so much that I don't k— >>_

" **Dodo!** " Minji shouted annoyed to see how the girl hit the head of the youngest. "Why did you do t—?"

"Do you think I have time for mistakes, kid? That little shit called me at three o'clock in the morning to ask for my help and now, that for once, she does one thing for herself I do not intend to let her fail." It might sound annoying but Kihyun and Minji perceived the affection behind her words.

"So…"

"I have the dress ready, I am perfectly sure that there is no need to adjust it since she has no breast and looked like a boy when she didn't use some stuffing." Kihyun was beginning to doubt if they were friends or enemies, those comments were also familiar to him but from the mouth of his older sister. "I have a couple of ideas to cover his smell, they should work until the ceremony ends and then we could reinforce it with other things."

Dodo delivered a series of bags, all of them luxurious brands and subtly heavy. Kihyun sighed, he was already resigned and was thinking about his new role as Yeojoo, the future fiancé and wife of businessman Son Hyunwoo. He was helping to take out the things bought when his cheeks burned when he touched a soft cloth that didn't take long to recognize...

"I-I do-don't think hum I ne-need this." The boy try to returned the package but the model looked at him with a scowl.

"Are you planning to wear your Gudetama boxers under the wedding dress?"

_< < How does she know—!? >>_

"B-Bu—"

"Listen, baby. You don't have breasts but you will wear a bra, and the same applies to the clothes down there. I even brought some socks so that high-heeled shoes don't kill you." She listed a couple of extra things: a garter belt, some jewels and even a discreet headband to put together with the wedding veil.

"You really thought about everything, right?" Minji combed a wig that the boy would use to recreate the image of his older sister.

"Of fucking course."

"I-I don't think I can do this." One thing was to wear a dress for a couple of hours but another completely different was... well, wear clothes that fit those private areas of your body like a second skin.

Dodo had a limit, and the Yoo brothers were threatening to break it. See the face of panic in the chestnut did nothing but alter her nerves and decided to let out a little of what she thought about the compromising situation of the child:

"Why the long face? Shouldn't you, I don't know, be a little more happy maybe?" The sarcasm made Minji nervous, her friend didn't have a filter and she knew it from Yeojoo's experience when they met... and Dodo thought she was the house maid of Hyunwoo's family. "I will not repeat it, so listen well. You're going out, walking down that corridor, and you know what will happen? You will receive your first kiss with the man who took you home after you wet your pants to the e—"

" **Dodo!** " Minji was willing to kill her, she finally managed to calm Kihyun and now the boy was shaking like a frightened hamster.

"H-How…"

" **Oh my gosh!** Your sister? The number of times she told that old story is ridiculous."

 **「** _To Kihyun's fortune, the door to the room opened_. **」**

"Princess do y—?"

" **What are you doing!?** " Minji hugged the boy's head to hide, well that it was not the bride. Dodo advanced to the door with her long legs and a hard expression. "You cannot enter! The bride is changing for her wedding!"

"But is not that just for the groom?" Hoseok's baby laugh brought an adorable blush to the model but she recovered her composure and didn't hesitate to push her boyfriend out of the room.

" **No**. No men, period. **What are you doing here!?** Shouldn't you be with your friend Hyunwoo preparing for the big wedding and having a touching conversation between males? And I say touching because you will start cry like it was your own daughter's wedding—"

"Will we have a daughter?" He ask excitedly and covering his smile with the tips of his pale fingers.

" **OUT!** "

By this time Kihyun was already used to the bad character of the woman, very beautiful but that refined appearance hid a personality that few people could bear... He didn't want to tempt his luck, so he kept quiet and let the girls do a makeover.

* * *

The ceremony was a success, even with the face of panic and guilt that Mr. Yoo was carrying while delivering his own son; the man always had a weakness for the omega, he prayed that Kihyun had a bright future and found a partner who valued him for who he was and not his surname...

 **「** _And here he was cheating on his business partner_. **」**

Kihyun had to write his wedding vows, his sister hadn't left anything prepared to cover that kind of detail.... Each of the words, promises and wishes in his speech were honest, they came from his own heart and longing. Seeing Hyunwoo's lovely smile, made him thought he had done a good job, but Kihyun himself stopped his car of emotions by remembering that Son didn't smile at him but at her.

_I do._

That came out so natural from his mouth. The applause and the words of the priest reminded him of the next step; Hyunwoo approached him, took the edges of his veil carefully and with a sparkle in his eyes, captured his lips in a sweet first kiss. Kihyun felt his knees weaken, but his husband's strong hands held his waist, beating their bodies and asking for access to the omega mouth... It was difficult to recover from a kiss like that, especially when you had been waiting and dreaming for years.

From that moment Kihyun couldn't remember what was happening around him. He clung to Hyunwoo's arm, letting the alpha carry him around the room; the boy greet all those who came and even smiled at the children who congratulated him or asked for a kiss from the bride. Basically the omega was living the moment as if it were his own: wearing a simple white outfit with a multi-layered skirt, using the wedding rings that Son designed exclusively for her, having their first dance as husband and wife or enjoying the caresses and kisses that the older provided from time to time while the minutes passed.

His stomach was closed, Kihyun barely tasted anything and It was only to not worry his husband. He smiled at his comments and answered his questions with a low, high-pitched tone, embarrassed even if it didn't go with the everyday personality of his older sister. Secretly, Kihyun was treasuring every last second of this evening; happiness was not eternal and his desire was selfish, but only tonight he wanted to be Son Hyunwoo's wife.

* * *

"I-I need to go to the bathroom." A little clumsy, crawling on the bed and trying not to break the expensive wedding dress, Kihyun ran away from his husband.

His feet wobbled in high heels and his back hit the door when he managed to lock it. He swallowed hard and cursed the heavens for having forgotten something as significant as the first wedding night: the infamous honeymoon where the life of a couple began, the intimacy that would uncover Kihyun.

The boy thought about writing to Minji —or Dodo, even she was an option— but he remembered that his cell phone was with her mother's; she confiscated it so that her son wouldn't cry for help to his friends and they would ruin the wedding, after all Mrs. Yoo knew Minhyuk and was sure that boy was more than predisposed —anxious, better said— to mount the classic cliché scene of **'** I'm opposed! **'**.

"Yeojoo?"

_< < It's not even my name! Why do I feel that way? >>_

"I-I'm fine, just a second." Lied, calming his thoughts and trembling body.

He headed for the wash, letting the water run to avoid suspicion. The omega look at his reflection in the glass and touch his long hair; the makeup and the image he had in front of him was a lot to digest... In truth, they were two drops of water. His shoulders slumped, remembering that if Hyunwoo was worried on the other side of the door it was because he thought about his wife, and not her younger brother. It was ironic, so many years wishing he had a bite of that dreamy life and now that he got it... well, didn't feel like he would have imagined it.

Kihyun leaned back against the wash, his back to the mirror so as not to see his monstrous reflection. Once again he had that selfish feeling that was struggling to surface…. And to stop fantasizing about things that would never be real —like the alpha desiring his masculine body— Kihyun remembered the first time he met Son Hyunwoo. It wasn't as glamorous as in most stories, in fact the omega wet his pants by accident and didn't want to go home for fear his mother would scold him; at that young age Yoo thought it would be a good idea to hide in a nearby park, although he didn't count on Hyunwoo returning from one of his swimming lessons...

_< < He even carry me on his back with my wet pants. >>_

Kihyun covered his red face with shame, that is, if that wasn't an angel he was not sure what—

"I'm coming in."

He wasn't able to do anything, the noise of running gears and the curious face of Hyunwoo were present in his field of vision. His ears burned from the embarrassing state of mind he was in, the boy couldn't stop thinking about that stupid memory and how different his infant version looked to the alpha male he had in front of him.

"Feel better?" He approached and Kihyun shied away from the contact, thinking that when the older leaned over it was with the intention of kissing him... but Son just wanted to turn off the tap.

"Y-Yes, i-it… my feet just..."

Again, he didn't do much more than listen to a brief **"** Hum **"** from his partner and watch him bend over to take one of his feet. Son climbed part of the dress and removed the high-heeled shoe, the alpha noticed certain reddish marks and didn't hesitate to kiss the affected area. Hyunwoo narrowed his eyes, continuing his work pleased to hear the gasps of his partner; this encouraged him to continue and his lips ascended with the intention of reaching up to the inner thigh but—

"S-Stop." Ordered with eyes covered with tears, Kihyun didn't notice his actions and his hands sank into his jet-black hair, pushing his head that was trying to sneak under his skirt.

"Why?" His steel eyes didn't waver. They were determined to get what he wanted and his teeth bit the calf of the omega hard. "You're mine now, Kihyun."

Hearing his name stopped his heart. How long have he known? Did he agree to continue the farce after the vows or before them? Kihyun's throat burned to let go of all those questions but the knot in it didn't allow him to release anything other than pathetic whining.

"What's wrong, baby?" Purred with affection to see pleased as his husband trembled. "You thought I didn't know who I was marrying?" The alpha try to kiss the boy's legs again but Kihyun refused to give him permission.

Son was frustrated, could be older than the boy for eight years but he was also a man thirsty to mark his partner. He could read the doubt in the younger's eyes and thought that honesty would be a good way to put things in clear:

"How do you imagine your sister left the country?" That was something Kihyun had never think to tell the truth. "I helped them, I already knew that they were plotting something between seven months ago. Yeojoo came to talk with me three days before the wedding and made it clear that she didn't want to marry me but with Namjoon... As you imagine, the feeling was mutual."

Hyunwoo smiled playfully and had a small memory of that talk. The girl was determined to cancel their engagement and the alpha had to put a lot of effort to stop her; the man explain the situation, analyzed the possibilities and when Hyunwoo offered to "act" on his own wedding day the girl glared at him with those fierce eyes and pronounce that sweet words Hyunwoo would never forget:

_Make my brother unhappy and I will come personally through your head, Son._

"She really loves you… You know it, right?" Kissed his knee and outlined with the tip of his nose his outline. "I was really happy when she let me you have... Never stop thinking about you, not since that day in the park." Hyunwoo laughed, sticking his lips so the boy could felt the tremor of them on his own skin. "You looked so cute, so adorable... I just knew you should be mine."

Kihyun was weakening, falling into the trap that Hyunwoo had been scheming since they met. One by one, Son moved the strings so that he had the omega that had stolen his heart; it took him many years and possibly made his little husband suffer in the process but at the end of account **"** The end justifies the means **"** he pronounced without taking his eyes from those chocolate ones.

"T-Then..."

_< < Do you love me? >>_

Son was waiting for his little one to continue, a trembling whisper uttered his chosen question and the older one smiled widely pleased... Hyunwoo would definitely enjoy his marriage with such a beautiful and interesting specimen.

"Always to you, Kihyunnie." He promised, this time taking his foot and kissing his ankle with affectionate sense. Noticing how the grip on his hair relaxed, he smiled mischievously and with a more serious tone asked: "Now, can I eat my baby or not?"

**「** _This would be a long night…_ **」**

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun imagining Minji and Dodo helping Kihyun kk   
> They beat the wedding night smut scene I had imagined lol


End file.
